


A Late Night Snack

by vampyre_soul



Series: Vore Me! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: G/T, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyre_soul/pseuds/vampyre_soul
Summary: Tyler has been disobedient. Lucifer comes up with a new way to punish them.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Vore Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing vore so I hope it's ok!
> 
> I also made some art to go with this fic! You can see it here: https://vampyre-art.tumblr.com/post/632270132456144896/reupload-bc-i-finally-figured-out-what-to-tag-i

The House of Lamentation was dead quiet. It was very late at night and most people had gone to bed a while ago. Tyler was an exception. They had snuck out at Solomon’s request to go to a nightclub. Unfortunately, it was more expensive than they had anticipated so they couldn’t get very drunk, and that meant they were pretty nervous to come home without the confidence boost alcohol would have given them. 

The front door creaked ever so slightly as Tyler opened it slowly. The house was dark. Tyler couldn’t see a thing, and tried to feel their way around. They had only made it a few metres before the lights suddenly switched on. They looked like a deer in headlights. Lucifer was standing at the other end of the room. 

Shit. 

“Did you forget you aren’t allowed out at night without supervision?” 

Now, Tyler may not have been drunk enough to be very confident, but they were drunk enough to make bad decisions. “I haven’t been out.” 

“So, you were just sneaking around in the dark for no reason?” 

“I like sneaking around in the dark.” 

Lucifer sighed. It was such a stupid excuse and he couldn’t believe they thought that might work. He started walking towards them as a small smile grew on his face. Tyler stumbled backwards and fell on their ass. Lucifer looked even more intimidating from that position. They looked up at him and trembled a little, they knew he was going to punish them for this. 

“Now, I can’t punish you how I usually would, we don’t want to wake anyone do we?” Lucifer looked even more sadistic than usual. “Maybe I should just put you somewhere where you can’t get in any more trouble.” 

Tyler’s breath hitched at what he had just said. They would be lying if they said that didn’t turn them on a little. Lucifer crouched over them and started reciting a spell that Tyler couldn’t recognise or understand. They were getting even more scared now. They didn’t understand what he was doing. That’s when they noticed that everything was starting to look bigger than usual. He was shrinking them! 

By the time they stopped shrinking they were only a few inches tall. They looked up at him with a confused and scared look on their face before trying to scramble away. They didn’t get far before Lucifer grabbed them and lifted them up. He smirked as they squirmed in his hand, they knew struggling was useless but their body was moving on its own. They actually found that they were sort of enjoying it. The combination of being held and being slightly scared was arousing to them. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” 

“Demons eat humans remember? Don’t look so scared, you won’t die. The spell I put on you protects you.” Lucifer explained as he stood up. Tyler scrunched their eyes shut as they felt his grasp on them tighten. They felt like a tiny doll as he toyed with them, poking and grabbing at their tiny body. 

They let out a small whimper as he lifted them up to his mouth and placed them inside. They squirmed and struggled as he rolled them around in his mouth. Their clothes were completely soaked with saliva. He pressed them against the roof of his mouth, taking in as much of their flavour as possible, before swallowing deeply. 

Tyler wriggled awkwardly as they were dragged into his throat. They were squeezed tightly as the muscles of his throat worked to pull them further down. It was so suffocatingly tight that Tyler was almost completely restrained. They could only squirm slightly, which seemed to make Lucifer hum in delight. 

They were finally released from the tube’s tight grip when they fell into a soft, larger space. Tyler struggled and kicked against the walls of his stomach before they felt Lucifer press his hand firmly against them, making them sit still. 

“You won’t be able to cause any problems for me in there, will you?” Lucifer said smugly. Tyler only grumbled in response. They wouldn’t admit it but it was so soft and warm that it actually felt good being in there. They immediately regretted snuggling against him when they heard and felt him chuckle around them. 

“How unexpected. You’re actually enjoying this aren’t you?” He said in an amused tone. 

“N-No!” Tyler was extremely flustered now, and was glad Lucifer couldn’t see how red their face had gotten. “Of course not! Don’t be stupid!” 

Lucifer snickered. “You’re a terrible liar.” He pressed his thumb into them and rubbed circles against them, bringing forth a soft moan from Tyler’s mouth. “Just admit that you like it.” 

“Okay yes I like it!” Tyler finally admitted while still moaning slightly. “It’s so soft and warm, it feels really good!” They were embarrassed that they had actually told him that, they were scared that he would find them disgusting for it. 

Lucifer chuckled once more. “I like that. You’ve turned out to be even more fun to play with than I first thought.” This made Tyler blush even more, their face was on fire at this point. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that Lucifer knew they liked it, especially if it meant he may do this again in the future. 

“If you think I’m going to let you out anytime soon you’re mistaken. If you behave, I might let you out in the morning.” 

Tyler didn’t mind so much. They felt so warm and safe that it would be easy to fall asleep in there. They snuggled back into their plush surroundings and closed their eyes. Not even the movements around them from Lucifer leaving the room was enough to disturb them now. They felt safer than they had ever been before.


End file.
